Chemicals that shouldn't have reacted
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: My version of Gakuen Hetalia
1. Toxins and Detention

((inspiration..Chemicals react by Aly and AJ... PrussiaxDestinoxUk.. MY version of gakuen, No like my version the I FUCK YOU WITH A RAKE))

* * *

><p>I sat there in chemisty class, staring at my teacher. Mr. Arthur Kirkland." Hmm~"<p>

He was writing on the chalkboard about which chemicals to mix and not to and how much to put in."Now, it cant be too little or too much or else it'll go horribly wrong or nothing will happen."

He'd put down a list of chemical reactions on the board. Then he'd move to the other board.

"Alright everyone, now to set you up with partners and since someone dropped out of this class I'm going to be partnered up with one of you." He tapped his chalk on the board, trying to get everyone's attention.

I thought my heart skipped a beat when I heard him. _Please let it be me, please let it be me, please let it be me._ I thought over and over.

He started to name off the student pairings, and I was getting closer to the end.

Then finally he got to three people left. Me, Gilbert, and Feliciano.

"Aaannnnddd... Gilbert you will be paired up with, Katalina."

I swear, my heart SUNK." W-what? " I suddenly said, my eye twitching as I slowly looked at Gilbert.

Gilbert snickered, smirking at me." Kesese~ this is going to be fun."

_Fuck my life._

Gilbert walked over to me and sat in the stool next to me." Hey there, Big kn-"

I interrupted him with a hand in his face." Shut up, don't fucking talk to me." I muttered, giving him an intense death glare.

He just laughed at me. He thought I was joking, typical.

"Now, everyone get started on your chemicals and I warn to be careful and don't mess this up." He said, arching his thick brows at the class." Or else both, you and your partner, will have detention for two days!"

_Fuck my life somemore._

" Kesese~ This will be cake!" Gilbert reached, grabbing a text tube filled with a green toxin and poured into a beaker. I reached over for the CORRECT toxin but then Gilbert rudely pushed my arm away, grabbing for it. When he pushed my arm away, I knocked the toxin over along with a couple of other.

"SHIT..!" I yelled out and once the toxins hit the table and mixed, nothing happened..

"..." I sighed in relief. _Oh..thank g-_

Then the toxins would basically turn into a acid and it made a hissing noise while it created a hole into the table.

I looked at Gilbert.. He looked at me..

"...you..are a dead man.." I growled, Then I started to cuss out a storm at Gilbert.

AHEM.

I suddenly heard, causing me to flinch.

I turned my head to see that Mr. Kirkland was standing there.. right behind me..while I was cursing my brains out and having him see the toxins go right through the table.

...He looked extremely pissed as he had his brows raised...

"M-M-Mr. Kirkland!" I turned a bit red out of embarrassment and flusteration.

"I would have expected such behavior from Mr. _Beilschmidt_ here but never in my life have I heard such language from you, Ms. Fede." He said with a stern voice.

I lowered my head a bit, frowning."..Sorry, sir.."

"And to think you were a good student.."

I flinched at his words. I just wanted to just burst into tears. I just wanted to be the best student there is just for him but I just ruined that.

"Wait." Gilbert said once he stood up, giving Mr. Kirkland a serious expression. "This wasn't her fault..It was mine.."

My eyes widened as I seen him actually taking the fall."G..Gil..?"

Gilbert looked at me, lowering his brows for a moment then he'd give me his cheeky smile." Kesese~.."

"Well, that doesn't excuse her bad mouthing." Mr. Kirkland seemed to writing on somethings on his clipboard.

I sighed, lowering my head back down."...I'll take whatever punishment, Mas- MISTER KIRKLAND!" My fantasy nearly slipped out of my mouth.

He just raised a brow at me, giving me a yellow slip." And expect you two to write me a two page essay on the properties on the the two toxins you spilled on my lab table and tell me why they reacted the way they did."

Gilbert and I took our papers. He seemed quite used to the detention slips.

"Yes sir.."I still sounded depressed as I still had my head lowered.

I glanced around the room, hiding my face behind my black bangs. The classroom was quiet but they were working as if nothing even happened. I know they were paying attention to what just happened.. the silence was killing me though.

I grabbed my books and walked out of the classroom with Gilbert following behind me.

"Ugh.. What a stiff!" Gilbert grunted.

I didn't bother to answer him as I held my books closer to my chest.

Soon, I'd see my beloved sister just down the hallway, talking with Seychelles.

I didn't say a word as I passed by her. It apparently got her attention as she turned towards me." Nee-chan!"

I flinched, stopping in my tracks."...o-oh.. Hello Omoto-chan.." I turned my body towards her, giving her a fake smile.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as she and Seychelles walked over to me and Gilbert." And why is **HE** with you?" She glared at the Prussian a bit.

Gilbert raised a brow before he'd seem to be rustling through his indigo colored school jacket.

" Reason is.. That we got in trouble." I lowered my head once more, kind of looking away from them.

"W-What! ? You getting in trouble? What the hell, You're too much of a goodie two shoes." She'd stared at me, surprised.

"I was.. cussing my brains out." I lowered my brows a bit." Gilbert made me mad is all."

"So it was your fault!" Anya would point at Gilbert.

"WHAT? !" He'd flinch before he took a small yellow bird out. I swear it looked like a little yellow cotton ball but.. it looked so adorable..

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" He growled at her." She got herself in trouble! She shouldn't have gotten mad at me in the first place!" he gently petted the head of the small bird with his pinky." Isn't that right, Gilbird?"

the bird just tweeted in response.

"HA! See! Kesesesese~"The albino smirked, staring at us with his crimson eyes.

"n-n...I clenched onto my books more." I got to get to detention, Omoto-chan.. Please forgive me.. I'll come to the dorm once I'm done with it." I bowed my head a bit.

"Oh.. I was going to tell you that I'm going stay the night at Seychelles' tonight." She tilted her head a bit, lowering her brows a bit.

I twitched a bit." O-oh. Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." I pulled off another fake smile." I'll text you or.. something."

"Alright." She smiled at me, looking at me a bit concerned." Just be careful ok?"

"Yeah.." I nodded, promising my sister that I'd be alright and Gilbert and I went back to walking to detention.

It's been a long day of detention with nothing else to do but homework and draw. I was bored so I took a look around the room, my eyes just filled with boredom and tiredness. I looked over to the one who was keeping an eye on Gilbert and I. Ludwig. He never really was a fun teacher but I was always on his good side, until today.

_~"What the hell are you doing here, Isole?" _He said in his sternest voice I've ever heard.

"_I.. Got in trouble."_ I said quietly."_Cursing."_

" _I knew you'd slip up one of these times."_ Ludwig huffed at me."_It was just a matter of time." _He smirked at me. I just glared at him.

"_Sh-Shut up." _I looked away, frowning as I went over and took my seat.

"_Kesese~! West!"_Gilbert let out an outburst of excitement once he saw his older brother.(IDGAFF if you don't like my age arranging but if you don't like if GTFO of my fanfic, l: deal with it. Remember… MY version of Gauken.)

Ludwig sighed at the sight of his younger brother's excitement._"Gilbert.. What the hell did you do this time?"_

"_Oh I just totally made deadly toxins rain in my classroom and everyone's faces started to melt off!"_ Gilbert extremely exaggerated the story.

"_Uh….huh…"_ Ludwig raised a brow at his brother's arrogance._"Well take your seat already."_ He said as he went back to putting papers in front of his face.~

I sighed a bit, taking out my sketch pad and mechanical pencil. I opened it to the first clean page I see.

I saw that I only had two pages left.. Fuck.. I better make this count.

I started to draw onto the first clean page while I waited for school to be done and over with..

Moans would intertwine with each other into one darkroom.

I could see a damn thing but I felt a hot, sweaty, slender body against mine, entering inside of me but they seemed to be having a hard time with it.

"A-Ah! I-It w-w-wont g-go in!" I cried out, whimpering a bit.

"Shh.." I suddenly heard, It sounded so familiar but I still couldn't see who it was.

I don't have any idea of how I even got here in the first place.

The person on top of me, placed their soft hand lightly on my cheek.

I flinched.

"It'll be alright, love. Just deal with the pain for a moment, poppet.."

.._Poppet.._ an English term..

Suddenly I felt entered inside of me, my walls tightening up around his long, hard erection.

"Mr. Kirkland!" I moaned out loud.

Suddenly I felt something shake my body, hearing a German voice instead of that wonderful English voice."Katalina!"

I opened my eyes quickly, gasping loudly.

"Why the fuck were you moaning? !" I heard Ludwig growl at me, hitting me upside the head with his hardback book.

"Gah!" I held my head, looking up at the German." Nothing!"

"Right, like I'd believe that.." He glared at me.

Man.. He was strict but to go as far as hitting, damn.

"Bite me, frickin Nazi." I looked away from him, growling.

"Detention, again." He'd walk away towards his desk.

" A-ah! W-what! ?" I lowered my brows, frowning." N-no! Please!"

Gilbert chuckled, taking joy in my displeasure.

So, I slammed my forehead against the desk and whimpered silently to myself.

_I'll never be with him.. with this damned detention curse that's floating around today._

Fuck… My… Life…

Finally, school ended once I heard the final bell. I lifted up my head from the desk, now having a huge red spot in the middle of my forehead. When I scanned the room, I'd see that Ludwig was packing up for the day and Gilbert was sleeping through the bell.

I sighed, standing up from my desk and slowly walked over to his side. I might as well wake up the Prussian bastard… I mean… He saved me from getting double detention from Mr. Kirkland.

"Gil… Wake up… School's over." I lightly nudged his arm a bit.

"nngh.." I heard him grumble.

"Hey wake up, lazy.." I huffed, nudging him more.

He refused to wake up.

I sighed, shaking my head a bit then started to turn back over to my desk to get my things.

Then suddenly I felt something grab my arm, pulling me.

Before I knew it, my lips crashed right into Gilbert's...

My eyes widened when I seen that his eyes were closed as if he was either still asleep or he was enjoying this.

Everything around us seemed to freeze.. time was slow.. My heart was pounding like no other.. My cheeks were crimson.

It felt as a minute that our lips stayed where they are.

I quickly pulled my lips away, staring at him before he slowly opened his eyes.

"w-wh..what..are you looking a-" Gilbert was interupted but my scream of anger and embarrassment."AHHH!"

I pulled my fist back, slamming my fist into his right cheek and caused him to fly directly out of his seat and into a couple desks, breaking them."WHAT THE FUCK! ?"

I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the room as quickly as I could, tears streaming down my face.

_He took it... my first kiss... Everything I ever dreamed of with Mr. Kirkland will never come true now!_

_I just..wanted to be only his.._

* * *

><p><em>((to be continued))<em>


	2. Marks and Chances?

((Continued bitches))

* * *

><p>I ran out of the school's building. It was blazing freezing outside."G-gah!" I stood there, hugging my books to my chest."a-ah.. Its..so fucking c-c-cold.."<p>

I flinched when I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulders.

"Ciao Sorella!" Said an Italian wearing the school's uniform. Feliciano was standing to my right, smiling widely and Lovino would be standing besides him, looking angry as always." Ahah~ I didn't see you in History! where were you? Veh~"

I looked at the two, blinking." Uhm.. I was.. in detention.."

"What! detention! How the FUCK did you get detention!" Lovino snapped at me, growling. Feliciano tried to calm his older brother down with his...hug theropy.

" I-I was cursing in front of Mr. Kirkland!" I shivered quite a bit."n-nn.."

Feliciano lowered his brows a bit, still having his arms around his brother tightly." Why don't we give you a ride back to you're place, Sorella? Its dead freezing out!"

I was just about to just say yes when I saw my sister, sitting at the bus stop. I lowered my brows a bit."Uhm.. I'm alright. Grazie, Fartellos." I bowed to them then ran off towards my sister, Anya.

I nudged her softly." hey Omoto-chan."

"N-nee-chan..." Anya pursed her lips slightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have gotten a ride from Feli or Lovino..."

"Well they offered, and I saw you standing here, so I decided to endure the weather with you." I gave her a sweet smile.

She strangely gave me a raised brow and a soft nod.

I started to tell her my day in detention, except for the dream that I had. My sister would think I was a freak if I had told her about that! I saw her eyes shift up. I raised a brow, wondering what she was looking at. then I heard that certain snicker."KESESESESE~"

I groaned loudly being annoyed." Speak of the devil..." I felt an arm slip onto my shoulder.

I turned my head to see that, of course, it was Gilbert, sticking his tongue out at me."How was detention?" I shrugged his arm away."It was fucking torture! ! Stop mocking me!" I growled at him, arching my brows.

A wind swept across us, me and Anya shivered.

Then I felt a scarf wrapping around my neck softly. I flinched." The fuck? I don't want this! Take it off, Gilbert!" I looked at him to see him smirking.

"You wanna freeze your stupid ass off, Kat?" He pursed his lips, putting his hands on his hips as he leaned down and stared at me in the eyes.

"Ugh.. Get the fuck away from me!" I glared at him as he seemed to have gotten closer to me.

"No! kesesese~" He'd climb on top of me, smirking still. I started to push on him." G-get off!" I cried then turned my head to see Anya, asleep." Anya! Wake up!"

I saw in the corner of his eyes that he leaned in quickly, latching his lips onto the side of my exposed neck."a-ah!" I gasped loudly." A-Anya!"

I tried to push him off but he just kept push his weight onto me more and more."A-ah..G-gilbert! S-stop please!" My face turned deep red.

_No! If he marks me and if someone sees it, they'll think that I'm a whore!_

I keep feel his smirk against my skin as he sucked on it roughly."mmn~"

"GILBERT!" I let out a moan.

this went on for about 2 minutes then I had enough and I punched the bastard right in his eye, causing him to disconnect his lips from my neck, leaving a huge dark purple bruise on my neck. He landed on his ass on the ground."Y-you jerk!"

He just laughed at me, sticking his tongue out at me, groaning in pain loudly as he held his eye." You know you loved it! Specially when you moaned my name!"

"I didn't moan your name I was trying to tell you to get off!" I growled, my cheeks turning bright red.

"Haha! Whatever." He'd STILL have that stupid smirk on his face.

"J-just go away!"I spit at his feet, puffing my cheeks out. Gilbert just seemed to stare at the spit on the ground that landed near his feet."HeH!"

"Ugh..Damn it all.." I mumbled, looking back over to my sleeping sister and I kind of got over her, shaking her twitching body a bit." anya...Anya...Anya.. ANYA!"

I heard her gasp then she suddenly lifted up her head quickly, causin it to smack right into my mouth. My head went back when it made contact." OWW!" I snapped back up, covering my somewhat bleeding mouth." W-what the hell!"

I saw my sister's glasses were crooked and a bit red. Was she getting sick? I don't know." N-Nee-chan, I'm Sorry!" she apologized.

"Say that to the dentist.." I huffed jokingly, turning my head away from her a bit.

"Nee-chan.." I suddenly heard her and she got closer and it seemed like she was lookin at my neck." What is that?"

I suddenly slapped my hand over neck, flinching a bit from the stinging cold and my face turned red."N-nothing! Don't look!"

"LIKE THE MARK I GAVE HER?" Gilbert snickered, slowly standing up from the ground and soon a bruise would form around his swollen eye.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him!" I saw Anya twitch, backing away from us slightly.

" He.. Slobbered all over my fucking neck, so I punched him." I grumbled." I was screaming for your help but you were fucking asleep!"

Anya then looked over to to the empty street, sighing.

I went over and lightly poked her cheek softly." You twitch alot in your sleep, you know that?"

"Hm?" Anya looked at me again and I laughed softly as I fixed her glasses." Nothing.."

My sister smiled a little bit, then looked up, causing me to look up at the bus stopping.

Anya then pulled me onto the bus quickly and beforeI could pay for myself, she paid for the both of us. Then we took out seat near the front exit. Once we took our seats, the bus drove away.

...It started to snow...

I sighed, crossing my arms while I watched the traffic backing up." Great.."

then I continued to complain."First I get partnered with that idiot, then he fuck up my project, then I get detention - keeping me away from helping Mr. Kirkland after class, Gilbert gave me a fucking hickey and NOW we're stuck in traffic! This day is just fucking perfect!"

" Stop complaining..." Anya muttered. I flinched, looking at my sister." At least you have someone that likes you..."

"But I don't want _him_ to like me! I'm trying to get Mr. Kirkland's attention!" I puffed my cheeks out.

"Stop being so fucking picky..." Anya closed her eyes. I could tell she was starting to get frustrated with me. Which kind of made me irritated." just be thankful for once in your life... Is that so hard? Do you not know how to be thankful for what you have?"

"What the hell is your problem?" I glared at her. Both of us has been starting in on something ever since we started this week!

"None of your business..." Suddenly, Anya stood up when the bus stalled and walked towards the front exit." Where are you going, Anya?"

" I'm walking home... I don't want to be stuck her with you right now..." Anya grunted as she pried the door open, ignoring all of the complaining the driver was spating out.

I watched my sister slip out and hopped onto the sidewalk. I lowered my brows, frowning a bit.

"Omoto-chan.. Why.. are you so mad at me?" I sighed, looking away from the window.

It was before 2 hours went by before I could actually reach home." Ugh.. I'll be getting a damned lisence soon anyways.." I grumbled, walking over to the front door while the wind was blowing harshly, snowing rushing at my body like crazy. I jiggled the door knob and who'd thought the door was fucking locked!

I started to knock on the door." Omoto-chan! Open up! you're the only one with the damned key! EHH! Come on!" I pounded and pounded on the door." What a nightmare.."

I shivered, starting to tear up. Could this be karma?" ANYA! I'M SORRY, OK! Just let me in!" I crossed my arms, trying to stay warm." Ugh.." I started to back away from the door then ran at it quickly, slamming my shoulder into it.

I kept repeating this for about 10 minutes, then I suddenly bashed my way through the door, falling onto the floor." Nn..Ow.." I looked under my coat and shirt to see that my shoulder had been bruised."Great.. more bruises.."

I sighed then slowly closed the door." Looks like I have to pay for a new lock.. I guess Omoto-chan isn't home.." I'd walk off towards the kitchen, throwing my stuff onto the couch and turned up the heat on the thermostat a bit.

I proceeded with my routine whenever I come home from school when Anya isn't home. I make myself some ramen whenever I am lazy, get into my pj's and relax on my bed, laying on Mr. Kirkland Mochi pillow. So adorable~

"She could have at least texted me.." I lowered my brows as I ate my ramen.

Few moments has passed and I set my bowl to the side and wrapped my arms around my mochi and hugged it tightly." nn..I know he's going to judge me if he sees this mark..I hate Gilbert so much.. I just want to be with **HIM**." I said quietly as I looked out my window to watch the heavy snow blow by like bats out of hell." Geez.."

I layed there with my mochi pillow and curled up into it. It was just barely 6:30 and I just wanted to sleep. It was a long, tiring day. I at least deserve some relaxation.. I closed my eyes.. and let myself be drifted off into dreamland.

_**FEW DAYS LATER**_

Its been days since the snow storm, It was mostly wind so it didn't cancel the last foot ball game of the school year. Anya dragged me to her boyfriend's game so she wouldn't feel out of place alone. I mean.. I like football but.. I don't like this kind of football. Ugh..

"I'm going to get something at the concession stand, Anya.. Want anything?" I mumbled, looking over at her.

Anya looked up at me." Hot chocolate please.. Its freakin' cold out here." She rubbed her arms and her eyes turned back to her Quarter back boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. Number 50.

I nodded, getting up and slowly walked off of the bleachers." I think I'll get hot chocolate too.." I whispered to myself, adjusting the scarf on my neck. The mark on my neck had gone down but it was still bad.

I hopped off of the last step of the bleachers, then I hear someone calling me from the under the bleachers." Katalina.. Katalina.."

" Hm?" I turned my head to see Mr. Kirkland in the shadows of the bleachers. I twitched realizing that it was Mr. Kirkland." u-uhm.. Yes, sir?"

"Come hither." He lifted his hand, motioning for me to come towards him.

I could feel myself turn red, so I adjusted the scarf a bit, trying to hide them. I slowly walked over to him, gulping quietly." Y-yes, sir?"

he'd pull me a bit further into the shadows of the bleachers. I blinked, looking a bit confused." I know it'd been a few days since that inccident with the cursing and what not. But, I need to know.. Why are you putting up the good girl act for me..?"

I flinched, my eyes a bit wide as I fiddled with the scarf a bit."U-uhm.."

"I know for a fact when you are in my class, You try to hold everything back.. Now, Why is that?" He slowly move a piece of my black bangs back behind my ear then glided his finger tips against my hot cheeks.

"I..I.. I just wanted to show you.. h-how good of a student I can be." I stuttered, fiddling with my scarf more and more.

"Heh, Then why are your grades slipping in your other classes, hm?" He chuckled softly before removing his hand away from my cheek.

_Shit shit shit shit! I-I'm caught!_" W-Well.. Uhm.. Y-You're a r-respectable teacher unlike the oth-" I was interupted with an index finger placed upon my lips.

"Katalina, I think I know the reason why.." He stared at me with his brillant neon emerald eyes." You like me, don't you?"

I flinched, my cheeks turning into an impossible red."! ?" I stared at him. I swear my heart was going to beat right out of my chest.

"There's no need to lie, love..."He'd take one of my hands into his hand softly, bringing it up and gently kissed the top of it. I shivered a bit.

"I..I d-do.."I gulped loudly, looking at him nervously.

"How much do you like me..?" He'd lean in, whispering into my ear." You can't like me that much if you have such a mark.." He'd place his hand against the hicky on my neck, moving the scarf down.

I flinched once more." I-I do! I-It was all Gilbert's fault! H-He tried to..Have his way with me!" What? That's what it was like, I guess.

I just heard Mr. Kirkland chuckle.

"W-whats so funny, Mr. Kirkland?" I tilted my head, lowering my brows.

"Heh, Call me Arthur outside of class, love." He whispered once more, nipping at my ear.

I gasped softly."n-nn..."

"Arthur.." He'd whisper once more, before moving down to my neck and breathed down it. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me close to his body still keeping his hand on my neck, covering up the hicky. Then he'd latch his lips onto my neck.

"A-Arthur.."I moaned slightly, trying to stay a bit quiet. I slowly reached over, gripping his long black trench coat. Then I felt his hand leave my neck while he sucked on it and I felt it travel all the way up into my skirt. My eyes widened, pushing his hand away." A-arthur-sama.. s-stop that." I grunted a little bit, flinching a bit as he'd start to bite then resumed sucking.

It'd be a few minutes before he'd let off of me, leaving a hicky on my neck. it was bigger than the one Gilbert gave me.

"Why did you stop me?" Arthur whispered into my ear once more. I gulped softly.

"I..I didn't want that." Lie.

"Oh? is that right?" Arthur chuckled softly.

I nodded once more. Lie lie lie lie!

He'd kiss my ear softly then he'd trail the kisses onto my cheek.

This can't be happening.. This has to be a-

Then all of my thoughts had stopped.. His lips..his smooth..british lips.. were on my lips.

I just wanted to melt. I slowly pressed my lips back against his lightly.

I swear time stopped all over again.. This made up for my first kiss..

I didn't want to part from it, but then I realized that I had to get my sister's hot chocolate. I slowly pulled away from his lips, regretfully.

"Hm..? Whats wrong, love?" He tilted his head a bit.

"I..I have to get something for my sister from the concession stand.."I stuttered, then I felt his hand on my cheek.

"Then.. How about after classes, you come by my classroom?" He whispered softly into my ear. I shivered, blushing deeply. I just couldn't believe it.. I don't know if I should but..I love him.. dearly.." Or lunch.. if you can't wait to see me." He nipped at my ear softly.

I thought I was going to faint right there, but I kept my composure."u-uhm..A-alright.." But I know that this didn't even make sense.. But I don't fucking care..

I slowly wrap the scarf back around my neck, then walked over to the concession stand.

The game was nearly over.

I'd walk back over to my sister with two cups of hot chocolate in my hands and I had a bang of chips in my mouth.

" Took you 15 minutes to grab me a cup of Cocoa?" she raised her brows at me, taking her cup from me. I didn't say a word to her. My mind was somewhere else as I took my seat besides her. I slowly took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Nee-chan..? Are you ok? You're looking red.. Are you getting a cold?" I saw her lower her brows at me and lightly placed her hand on my forehead.

"Y-yes. Sorry."I mumbled, trying to lie to her. I didn't want her to know that.. Mr. Kirk- I mean Arthur.. was..seducing me just under the bleachers.

"Well.. After the game, I'll get Alfred to drive us home, ok?" Anya said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. I twitched slightly.

"O-ok.."I slowly nodded, opening up my chips.

I don't think.. I will ever tell her.. She might report him to the police to seducing a minor.

_The mark on my neck.. represent the chance that I had recieved._

* * *

><p>((TO BE CONTINUED!))<p> 


	3. Pineapples and Cherries

((continued once again))

It was monday and I was nervous because today would be the first day I went to go to see Mr. Kirk-..er.. Arthur.. after class.

Noon. It was near my lunch period. I swear the day isn't going by fast enough.. I wanted to see him now. But.. I am scared of what he might do..

I stared at the clock while I sat in my Math class. I didn't even bother to listen to my teacher as normal..

"KATALINA!" The german voice had called my name loudly." PAY ATTENTION!"

I flinched, looking at Mr. Beilschmidt would was staring at me angrily. I didn't say anything and I went back to my work. Only for a little bit until the bell rung for lunch. I grabbed my things and I quickly ran out of the classroom before Mr. Beilschmidt could get the chance to scold me.

I went to my locker, looking side to side. I don't know why I felt so jumpy today. Was it that I was sort of living on the edge right now? You know.. a teacher and a student.. Liking each other..

Anyways, I would quickly put my books into my locker and grabbed my bagged lunch.. I hate cafeteria food here. I don't find anything wrong with it, it's just don't like to spend money on my lunch here, ok?

I started to think about what happened at the game again.. I couldn't stand it anymore.. I had to go see him. So, I ran down the hallway, slyly passing by the hall monitors.(Not really going to meantion them but they are Norway and Iceland l: :D RANDOM GUEST STARRING YAY)

I slowly stopped in front of Arthur's Classroom. My hands started to shake and my body just tensed. God, I was so nervous. I slowly raised a fist to the door, knocking on it.

" Enter." I heard his voice.. I nearly melted and my face red a little bit red. I slowly opened the door, entering into the classroom.

There he was. The brit of my dreams was sitting at his front desk with his glasses in the way of his neon emerald eyes. He actually seemed to be waiting for me, I could tell just by the way he was sitting. His leg was crossed on top of the other, his elbow resting on his chair's arm rest and he was resting his right temple on top of his curled up fist. He seemed to have smiled at me when I entered.

" Ah.. I had a feeling you'd be coming through that door, love." He chuckled softly, lifting his leg off of the other.

I could feel my cheeks go redder.

" Don't just stand there, come closer." He motioned for me to come over.

Without hesitation, I walked over to him. Still pretty nervous.

"Hm?" I saw his eyes shift down to my bagged lunch." Is that your lunch, love?"

"Uhm.. Yes." I nodded.

"Hm, I see. No wonder why I don't see you with this school's lunch." He smile softly, scooting back in his chair." I guess I am the same way." He'd take out a plastic container and a thermos.

Seems like inside of the container looked like some..scones. Hm.

I looked around the room for a chair but then I looked at Arthur and he was patting the space that was in between his legs. I started to turn red again.

"Come now, Don't be shy, little **poppet**." He said softly, smiling.

He said it.. Poppet.. I just wanted to MELT. But In anycase, I slowly took my seat in between his legs on the chair. I wiggled slightly to get comfortable then I heard a little groan. I stopped but I didn't dear question the groan.

I set my bag down on the desk, then took out a container filled with pineapples and cherries. Bleh.. I told my dad not to fill it with cherries. Damn him..

"Is that all you're having?" I heard Arthur say before he opened up his container. It seemed that it also had some sweets in there too.

"U-uhm..yeah.. I don't really bother..eating alot." I said nervously, grabbing my fork in the bag and I opened up my container. It released the scents of the pineapples and cherries.

I felt him lean more into me, I could hear him taking in the scents that filled the room. The scones.. the sweets.. the pineapples..and the cherries.

He reached over, grabbing one of the cherries." Hm.. So.. You like pineapples and cherries, hm? the mixture of sour and sweet. How likely."

_Likely..? What does that suppose to me-_ I suddenly felt a cherry being pressed against my lips." You know, love... they say that if you can tie a cherry's stem into a knot means that you are a great kisser.."He said with his soothing voice. Was he trying to tempt me with.. cherries? BLEH, I don't really like fresh cherries. but.. if it was to..uhm..Please him.

I slowly took the small red orb into my mouth, slowly plucking the stem off of it. Then I quickly swallowed the cherry, not wanting to taste it. then I placed the stem in my mouth. I started to fiddle around with it for a little bit then I slowly pulled it out. There it was. The knot.

I turned my head to look at him. he was smiling at me, chuckling softly." Talented.. Under a minute.." I watched him and he started to play with my hair." You must have kissed many men."

"N-no! Not at all!"I shook my head. Only ones I've kissed him and..Gilbert.. ugh..

he just chuckled, then lifted me up and turned me around,placing me into his lap." Is that right..?" He stared at me through his glasses.

"y-yeah, I promise you." I nodded, I could feel the heat coming off of my cheeks.

"Fine then, I'll believe you.."He'd lightly press his lips against mine while he stared into my eyes. I couldn't bare to look away from his brilliant eyes. I slowly reached up, removing his glasses from his face.

I feel him place his hands onto the sides of my thighs and rubbing them. I placed his glasses to the side and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.I felt his tongue rubbing against my lips. His tongue was as smooth as silk. Was that even possible to achive such standard? Whatever.. I don't care at the moment.

I parted my lips slowly and his tongue just dived into my mouth. I twitched a bit, blushing deeply.

He'd pull me closer to his body. It was a dream come true.. him.. kissing me like this.. god, Im so excited my entire body started to feel hot.

I felt one of his arms leave from his hold on me and I heard some things being moved around. I went to turn my heard away from the kiss but then he brought that arm back, placing his hand on my cheek to keep me from turning away.

His greedy tongue was exploring every part of my mouth, my tongue tried to fight back but it was just pinned down at the moment it even moved.

Then He picked me up off of his lap, gripping onto my thighs then he'd lay me down on the desk. Though, his lips never left mine.

I started to whine slightly when he pressed his body harder against mine. He smirked.

I gasped loudly once I felt his crotch grinding against mine."a-ah.."

He'd lift up my skirt a bit, his hand traveling around and grabbed onto my butt. I was starting to get this uncomfortable feeling again.

"M..M-Mr. Kirkland.." I managed to say through his kisses.

He gripped my ass harder. I gasp once more. What..? Did I just get some pleasure.. out of pain?

He smirked once more."Hm.." He gripped it harshly once more then pressed his crotch back against mine.

I let out a moan and then my eyes widened when I felt a..bump hit against my crotch.

I wiggled a bit underneath him and he just took it the wrong way when he had slipped his hand further up in my skirt, grabbing onto my panties' rim as if he was unable to control himself any longer. I..I am actually starting to get scared.

He pulled my panties down slowly then he started to mess with my area. I wiggled a bit more, moaning a bit into his mouth before he took his hand away from my ass and I heard him starting to mess around with his pants.

He'd scoot me closer to his pelvis as I watched him pull down his pants and boxers a bit, pulling out his erection. My eyes widened a bit more when I saw it.

He'd lean into me, deepening the kiss roughly as he started to rub his cock on the lips of my small tight entrance. Then he parted the kiss to speak." You said you didn't want this.. But you look like you could just take it.."

I panted softly, looking up at the teacher above me."n-nn..I..I.. just.. want it from.. only you." I gulped softly, staring at him.

"Is that right?" I saw him smirk softly before he'd slightly push his tip against the entrance, anxious to enter.

All I could do was nod. I can't deny him or myself with what I have been wanting.

"Then.. You will always be mine to have." He whispered softly into my ear before he would slowly slip his stiff inside of me.

"Ah-" He covered my mouth quickly to prevent me from making moans out loud as he slowly put all of it inside of me. My walls were clenching around it as tight as possible. After all, I was a virgin.

I heard him let out a groan." Oh.. Katalina.. I didn't think you were a virgin.." He moaned quietly as he started to latch his lips onto my neck, suckling on it roughly. I could tell he was getting overly excited that I was a virgin.

"A-ah..?" Though, I was confused. He didn't think I was a virgin?

He started to pull out and it was just so amazing feeling how it grinded against my wet, tight walls. But I felt him exit which made me whine a little bit then he suddenly rammed it back inside of me, causing me to scream into his palm. It was the mixture of pleasure and pain, which made it twice as enjoyable.

He thrusts faster and faster, Harder and harder. It was so good, so fucking hot. I kept moaning into his hand loudly, arching my back.

I don't know how he can keep his moans to a low volume but in anycase, He gasped a bit loudly."Ah.. Katalina..!" He shivered a bit, suddenly going harder. It even made some of the papers on the desk fall off and the desk itself skid a bit against the floor.

I felt his cock pulse and my area leaking out a bit. I gasped loudly." AH! !" I muffled into his hand loudly when I started to get a sensation like no other. then I suddenly squirted onto him once I arched my back more."MN!"

He'd let out a small shivered sigh as he'd slowly pull out of me, and then bent over, as semen would spurt out of his stiff organ and onto me and my school uniform.

We both panted loudly. I laid there, looking like a total mess. I stared up at my teacher, he looked pretty exhausted too.

He removed his hand from my mouth as I panted out hot air and he'd wrap his arms around me tightly." Oh..god.. Katalina.."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I was speechless. There were no words that described what I have felt.

_But, whatever it was, All I know now is that I was finally his.._


	4. Labeled for life

_((Remember, This is Katalina story, not the actual me if anyone happens to find this and read it so, suck it. Im pretty much doing this out of lyrics, ALSO REMEMBER, This is my version of gakuen so suck it more.))_

_Little Erica is eleven years old_

_She's steady trying to figure out where the world is so cold._

_So, she pops x to get rid of all the pain._

_plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen._

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love._

_So there's no protection he'd using no glove._

_Never thinking about the consequences of her actions_

_Living for today and not Tomorrow's satifaction._

_The days go by and her belly gets big._

_The father bails out he aint ready for a kid._

_Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion._

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion._

_Erica is stuck up in the world on her on own._

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home._

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack._

_She says shes about to run away and NEVER COME BACK._

_..._

_Unfortunately..I am not like Little Erica that are in these lyrics..Although.._

_Most of what it says is true.._

_I am 17...Had sex with a 23 year old teacher..Used no protection.. My belly is big.. The father didn't bail out.. My mother blew it all out of proportion because father doesn't make enough for an abortion..(thatsanasianforya)._

_But.. I knew that I wasn't stuck up in the world on my own, I knew hell wasn't my home._

_Nothing else to do but deal with the pain._

_But sister says that she'll try to keep that pain away.._

Its been... at least 2 months... I got a little bit of a swollen belly.. My emotions were already sky rocketing. I randomly cry in the middle of my classes.. I rage when I don't want to be angry.. I have the weirdest cravings in the world and then.. I get... horny without even wanting to... Its fucking crazy.. Its how I got into ..This next situation..

Chemistry..second class of the day..

We were just starting my daily torture.. Whispers.. laughing.. pointing..sexual comments..Disappointment comments.. I just wanted to die.. I wanted Anya to be in this class with me.. But the only one I had in my class, was Gilbert. He was angry and disappointed with me, But, He was never the type of person to hate me.. So, he started to act like a real friend when he realized that I was pregnant. Although when he wanted to act like a real friend.. He gets himself kicked out of class for it.

Anyways... Arthur was standing next to some red haired freckled kid.. He almost looked exactly like him! The eye brows and everything.. But..he was a tiny bit shorter than Arthur. He worn a plaid golfers hat and the school's spring uniform. He also had a tooth pick in between his lips, chewing on it.

"Attention student, I want to introduce you to a new comer to this class.. Patrick KIRKLAND."

Oh my fucking god, I knew it.

"He is my nephew and he will be staying with us until he is able to graduate...Or until he gets himself kick out again." He grumbled the last part. He didn't seem to happy about his own nephew being here.

"Charmed.." Patrick grunted a bit.

"Take a seat anywhere you want, just don't sit-"

Patrick had already taken his seat next to me.

"Next.. to Katalina.."

"Whatever, Just get on with ye' lesson Uncail bastaird." he waved his hand in dismissal.

I can already sense that Arthur was getting extremely uncomfortable with this. But he sighed, hoping for the best and faced the other students again." Alright class, today..."

I leaned onto the table, being incredibly tired.. I haven't gotten any sleep at all.. I've been getting sick because of my children that I am carrying.

"Eh.. You."I heard from my right and I looked at Patrick.

"...What...?" I hesitated to answer.

"Hm.. you seem cute.."

I heard more and more whispers and I curled my arms onto the table and hides my face into them.

"OI! QUIET!" Arthur had scolded the class.

"..." Patrick had went quiet.

The entire class period.. I felt him glancing at me.

The bell rang.. I rush out of my class, then went to the bathroom first thing..

I locked myself in a bathroom stall and at on the toilet, letting my tears fall silently.

I looked around in the stall. I saw comments about me.. Whatever..

Suddenly I got a sudden heat inside of me."A-ah.."

I twitched, wiggling on the seat a bit and I gripped onto the bars that are bolted on the wall of the stall. My face turning dark red."W..w-what the..why am I ..?"

this was truely unbearable. I couldn't go to my next class like this so.. the next best thing..Masturbate..

I took off my shirt and skirt to release some of the heat, then I started to... rub myself down there. I was so sensitive.. I gasped at first touch..

I rubbed and rubbed then i'd finger.

I held in my moans, trying not to let anyone know I was in here but when that bell rang I let out a small moan.

I didn't think anyone would hear it but..I was wrong..

I heard someone come into the bathroom. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth while I kept fingering.

"Who be in here?" I heard a familiar voice.. it wasn't too familiar though. Where have I heard it before..? Either way, I didn't respond as I quickly got my feet onto the toilet seat.

Then I'd see my clothes on the floor, my eyes widened when he stopped in front of my stall.

It was quiet for a moment then-

wait.. Could it be.-

The stall door was kicked open, my eyes widened at the sight. It was Patrick and he stared down at me with his neon emerald eyes.

"Hmph.. You huh?"

I twitched, blushing incredibly deeply when I realized that I had my fingers inside of me.

"Hm..You know, I was kicked out of my old school.."He got closer to me, I flinched backing up into the back of the toilet. He closed the stall door behind him." You know why?"

He made me remove my fingers out of me. I didn't want to ask but.. I'm afraid I was going to get an answer anyways..

Oddly enough.. He took out two pairs of hand cuffs.. Hand cuffing the one hand he removed from me onto one of the bars." I be the punk that always be getting what he wanted in sexual favors.."

I gasped loudly, tugging at the tight hand cuffs." N-n-no! don't touch me!" I tried to swat him away from mebut he just grabbed that hand and hand cuffed that one to the other bar."A-Ah!"

Then..He pulled out duck tape from his bag."If ye don't shut up and enjoy it. Then this is going over that trap.." He threated, pulling out some of the silver tape.

I squirmed, then screaming out."HE-"

My screams were silent once he slapped the tape over my mouth." I told ye'~"

He'd spit out the tooth pick in his mouth before he'd take off his belt and let his pants just fall off, kicking it off of his ankles.

I could tell he raped many.. He wouldn't have been so prepared if he hadn't..

He'd grab my hips roughly, pulling them out from under me so that my back was kind of laying on the tiolet seat. He'd pull his cock out of his boxers, rubbing it against my already wet pussy."m-mn!"

"Hm.. Seems that you're pregnant too.."He'd rub his thumb gentle on my stomach, then smirked." Heh.. A whore, eh! I am going to have fun with you while I am here.." He laughed evilly yet quietly as he shoved his cock inside of me, my hot, slippery wet walls enclosing tightly on it.

"a-ahh...~ Almost as tight as a Virgin.."He smirked wider as he'd thrust to faster and harder.

I screamed/moaned into the tape while he raped me, hard.

I didn't want this at all but it felt so good. But I know for sure, It didn't feel right. I mean.. it was Arthur's nephew and they almost looked alike..

His cock pulsed inside of me and I could feel him going harder, leaning over as he gripped onto one of my breasts roughly with one hand."My god, these are huge tits." He whispered into my ear as he started to thrust deeper.

"MN!" I squirmed underneath him, my back suddenly arched as I released on his cock, my juices flowing out of me.

Suddenly his thrusts started to become uneven."Mn~ Here it come, Brea~" He suddenly said.

My eyes widened as I screamed into the tape more when I had felt him release a large load of his semen inside of me that it even leaked out of me and onto the tiolet seat.

"mn..mn..mn.." I panted with my nose. He panted loudly, still inside of me. He still had that smirk."...Lets go for another round.."

I shook my head, refusing. Then right when he was about to go again. There was a loud door slam.

"Was zum Teufel ist los! ?" I heard a loud, stern german voice enter the room.

I screamed through the tape for him to hear it.

"...Katalina..?"

It was the teacher I most hated in my school, Mr. Beilshmidt. He stared at the scene in front of him. Glaring at me in disappointment.

"Ah...Busted?"

Mr. Beilshmidt grabbed Patrick by the back of his school jacket's collar, yanking him away from the stall." YOU TWO WILL BE REPORTED TO THE DEANS IMMEDIATELY!"

My eyes widened" MN!"

He walked over to me, ripping the duck tape clean off of my mouth. I screamed in pain." AHH! JERK!"

"... I knew you couldn't be a good student.. You really are a whore..a slut..a fucking cum dumpster." He growled at me, breaking the handcuffs off of the bars but leaving them on my wrist. I let my body fall to the floor as I started to cry.

" Pick yourself up and get yourself dressed, slut.." I could feel the germans stare. It stung.. it hurt..it burns..

I cried loudly as I curled up on the floor.

"Hmph.."He'd yank the back of Patrick's coat, pulling him out of the bathroom." I will be back for you, you better be dressed when I come back.."

Patrick looked over to me before he was taken away." Heh... Seems like..You're labeled for life.."

Well... There you have it... Thats how it REALLY got kicked up a notch.. the rumor spreaded..and spreaded..and spreaded.. But, Unfortunately, they didn't kick Patrick out. Oh hell no.. But.. it was his fault that..

_I WAS LABELED FOR LIFE._


End file.
